1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system and method for repairing the same.
2. Related Art
In fabricating or packaging a semiconductor circuit including a semiconductor memory with a data storage region, memory cells of the data storage region may fail.
It is hard to repair failed memory cells after completion of the packaging even though the semiconductor circuit may include a repair circuit for replacing failed memory cell(s) with a redundant memory cell(s).